


Prey for the Night

by A_creature



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29885664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_creature/pseuds/A_creature
Summary: Yet another night fell upon the city. With the sun setting past the horizon, it was time for someone to come out and play. It was cold outside, and Elena was very, very, hungry.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Prey for the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a final warning here in case the content warning and the tags didn't make this obvious. While this fic still has my every effort for quality and overall enjoy-ability, this fic does contain graphic scenes. I won't describe what in these notes because spoilers, but be warned if you aren't good with that stuff, this is not the fic for you.

In a swift motion her eyes opened to the dark room she resided in. A woman adorned in a fancy overcoat with simple black clothes under them. All of which were stained red. Her claws, black with red veins coursing through them, grabbed the edges of her coffin as she rose slowly. She grabbed a nearby string and pulled it, her usual evening routine. It opened the curtains of the room in front of her, if she could see sunlight it meant she woke up too early. Just darkness. She cracked a smile, only half of her mouth seen beyond her black shell of a vampire. Her right hand let the string go as she could hear the curtains closing, so she stepped out of her confines. Stretching and entering the blood coated dwelling. Footsteps echoed inside the wide cavern of a room, smeared blood and half eaten veins covering the floors and walls. The woman’s name was an Elena and tonight was going to be a very, very, Blood-red Night.

The night air was cold, she thought as she sat down on a rooftop. It was always nice out here, waiting for some food to come into her web. She couldn’t help but look up at the stars in the sky. Tiny little dots, imposing things looking down at her from the highest point. Elena simply scoffed at the sky and looked down, her lips curling into a sadistic smile as she saw a man walking in the alley-ways between the buildings. She faded into a red mist-like substance, stalking her prey unbeknownst to him. The man was around five feet and ten inches tall, wearing blue jeans and a baggy black shirt, with short black hair and pale skin. He was on the phone as she eavesdropped, waiting for him to hang up to avoid any witnesses.

“Yeah, yeah, babe I know. Listen I get it, there’s been some weird deaths around here… Why are you worried? There’s thousands of people in the area, what are the chances I’d be the poor man to die tonight? Yeah, yeah, I’ll be home soon. Love you too babe.” He spoke with such casual disregard of any danger. As if he was some invincible protagonist of a grand story. Disgusting.

With the click of the phone hanging up and it being moved to his pocket, she materialized right behind his back and in one swift motion had him in her grasp. Her front was pressed against his back, her left hand around his mouth and her right holding his right wrist. He screamed, his heart rate and breathing accelerating instantly, but it was just muffled by her hand. She was a few inches shorter than him, but she leaned up to his ear and whispered. He could feel it in her voice, the raw sadistic urge. The desire to do something unspeakable to him. 

“You have no escape now~. You’re the next unfortunate prey to walk into my nest. Be nice and quiet, don’t scream for help, and maybe you’ll survive what I’ll do to you~.” She whispered sweet lies into his ear, it sent a shiver of fear down his spine.

She lowered her hand from his mouth to his neck, showing that she could kill him at any moment.

“W-why are you doing this? Please, I’m sorry for whatever I did to you. I’m only twenty three and I have my fiancee waiting for me at home. I’ll give you anything you want.” He pleaded with her, remaining surprisingly calm in the situation.

“Oh how egotistical are you? I have nothing against you, you’re just the unfortunate soul who wandered in. And what I want… is your blood!” She spoke, the craving for food in her voice. She licked her lips in anticipation.

The man whimpered, hoping someone would save him. He had to be quiet and hope, pray for a savior. Meanwhile, Elena slid her claw- the one that would be her index finger -to the top of his wrist. He let out pained screams when she pressed it into his flesh and dragged it down half way down his forearm. Blood seeping out of his wound and dripping onto the cold concrete below them. It wasn’t as much as one would expect though, Elena was good with anatomy. This wasn’t her first rodeo and she made sure to avoid cutting his artery. She slid her hand to the back of his arm and dragged it up behind his shoulder, licking off the blood and letting out a satisfied “ahhhh~”. A sadistic smile rose on her face as she licked off the blood from ler lips.

“Now, here comes the fun part~.” She whispered.

“Please… no more!” He groaned, already in pain.

Elena moved her index and thumb down to the cut and spread it open, revealing his muscles and flesh underneath. But most importantly, the artery found in the upper arm. She saw it pumping that delicious red juice, his radial artery. Elena brought her tongue to it and wrapped it around that precious vein. He groaned, it hurt. She squeezed her tongue and watched his arm twitch without blood flow, and she loosened her grip. Her tongue still wrapped around it of course, but his blood was flowing. A subtle pumping was felt, his heart rate was fast. Around one hundred and twenty beats per minute. With that she let go, and the man slowed his breathing.

“Hah… Hah… please stop here!” He pleaded.

“Why would I~? You know I should bring you home, have dinner there, but what can I say? I’m the type of girl who eats the take out in the car.” She spoke so calmly, this was a normal occurrence after all.

Without even letting him respond she wrapped her tongue back around his artery and slammed her head back, causing the man to scream in agony. His vein was pulled back, farther out than it should be able to go. Struggling to pump blood like this as his arm twitched. It was like a precious tube of flavor, waiting to be ripped open. Oh she could already imagine the savory taste.

“Y-you… You vampire bitch! All of you should go rot in hell! We never did anything to you and hunt us like this! Have you ever thought about what it’s like to be hunted as food!” The man screamed, his anger and fear outweighing his sense for his life.

The words made Elena ponder. Ponder the life she used to have and how all of this went down. She was once human after all, she once felt regret in her meals. Oh, what a different time it was.

A faint memory, playing in a flash. Elena, much younger of course, was standing over a corpse. She was crying as she shoved flesh and blood in her mouth. A piece of their stomach, veins from their neck. Swallowed with the tears coming from her eyes. All while she spoke words, unsure if they were for herself or her victim.

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I was so hungry… I’m not like the rest of them… I just did this to survive, I don’t want to harm people.” Words cried out in sadness.

Her memory shifted, like the blood she swallowed, down into the next memory. That point where she cracked, her mouth and chin dripping blood as she slurped veins into her mouth and swallowed them like an expensive pasta. The body below her was lifeless as the last of it’s blood had been removed.

“Ahhhhhh~. I **love** the feeling of their veins sliding in my mouth~! Honestly, it’s addicting at times.” She said to the corpse, like someone who had just finished a fine meal.

She shoved her claw through the chest of the corpse, caving in the weak bones as she began to work. A husk for her to play with and reanimate. The first of her many experiments with the corpses that failed to fill the void in her stomach. As it rose she blinked, back in the present with a fresh vein on her tongue. 

Elena removed her tongue, but moved her index finger to where it was, keeping the vein out and suspended. It tightened the vein, making it struggle to pump the precious blood that was needed to survive. 

“Well, mister know it all, we vampires hunt you like this _because_ you fear us. You treat us harshly, as if we’re different. We aren’t any different fundamentally, we just look a little different.” She said, for once genuinely and not in an effort to taunt her prey.

“You fuckers eat us! You suck our blood dry! We have every reason to fear you!” He yelled, practically foaming at the mouth in rage.

“So? Your own people do that as well. I’ve seen more than my fair share of cannibals in parts of this city. Now if you excuse me…” 

Elena leaned into the vein while the man yelled, violently thrashing to no avail. He couldn’t fight back against her, this black night was about to become red.

“That’s… That doesn’t co- AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!” His half hearted retort was interrupted with a scream of agony.

Elena bit the vein, throwing her head back and ripping a segment out, the sweet and warm blood seeping out of the chunk she took. Leaking out into her mouth like the glaze on the inside of a candy. Blood spurted out of the two open ends of his arteries and Elena put her mouth under the flow, drinking from it like a red waterfall. She panted with excitement, relishing the thrill of another victim. The taste was divine, the temperature was perfect, the feeling made her ecstatic. Of course, she couldn’t get too carried away. He would die at this rate. She used her powers and closed the two open ends of his vein, the blood itself burning and clotorizing his wound. It was unclear if it was his own blood doing it, or something summoned by Elena. The man’s breath shortened as his skin began to look pale. If she stopped now he’d, probably, live, but he had lost a lot of blood. Elena let go of his arm and pressed herself back up against his back. He was dizzy and shaking.

“Hah… Hah… was that filling enough for you?” He muttered, staring at the bloody floor.

“Hmmmmmm. No. That was just the appetizer!” She said, cheerfully.

“You… bitch…”

She pressed herself against his neck, her left hand moving and revealing his soft skin. She could smell it, the blood pumping in desperation under his skin.

“Do you know why vampires usually go for the neck when they’re portrayed in media?” She said, curiously.

“…” The man didn’t bother to respond.

“Because your jugular is here~. Some of, if not the most, important veins. So… much… blood…” She was practically salivating at the thought.

The man had already resigned his will to live, knowing he was doomed as Elena pressed her lips against his skin. She opened them and pressed her tongue against him next, checking for his pulse to make sure she had the right spot. When she did, her teeth sank in, tearing through his flesh as blood ran down his neck. She sucked it straight out, the man becoming faint as his life force left him. With one swift motion Elena ripped out his veins again, the man’s consciousness fading as his pulse slowed, unable to keep up. She slurped it down and felt the man’s life leave him. 

“How sad, he died from just a simple bite~.” She chuckled.

She reached back down as her sounds of feasting echoed throughout the back alley. Elena needed to stop this, having these snacks that she didn’t take home. Meals not contributing to the mess of veins. Still though, she couldn’t resist. Tearing out vein by vein, drop by drop, gorging herself on it all. By the end of it there was just one thing left, one juicy spot left to rid him of. She plunged her claws into his chest, bones shattering, as she ripped his heart out. It was still warm as she held it over her mouth and crushed it, drinking the drops that went flying. After that she placed it in her mouth, eating it with a satisfied swallow. 

“Well, for such an annoying fellow you at least tasted great.”

With another victim claimed she got to work on reanimating the veinless corpse. It was a cold city night, the stars shining and the moon high above the sky. It was yet another Blood-red Night.

**Author's Note:**

> People are going to start thinking I'm a horror writer when it's actually out of my writing comfort zone if I keep writing horror fics, huh?


End file.
